USK-COUPLEGAME
by Noiseee
Summary: Chinese！！中國语！！ M级！USK！ 本篇米英设定为重组家庭毫无血缘关系的兄弟，有口/交行为，注意避雷


限定：NC-17

文：诺伊兹

CP：狱警米X囚犯英

Attention：本篇米英设定为重组家庭毫无血缘关系的兄弟，有口/交行为，注意避雷

糖。字数18700，可能有Bug。望谅解，祝食用愉快

感谢每一个打开这篇文章的人

＂下雨了。 ＂

阿尔弗雷德不知道第几次放下手中的钢笔，通过手边的巨大玻璃窗眺望远方，才发现这飘散在空中模糊视线的细密雨丝。看着这散密的雨丝，还有在雨幕中逐渐朦胧如画的对岸都市夜景，阿尔弗雷德不住低声感慨。

＂下雨了？Oh s*it，一会那群乖戾的女士们又要抱怨漏风漏雨了，真是的，一群大男人还要这样，他们知道他们来这恶魔岛监狱是惩罚赎罪吗，还以为是来马尔代夫群岛度假吗？＂捕捉到阿尔弗雷德的低声感慨后，狱警之一的老乔治咋舌，焦躁地抱怨着。结果不知道是故意效果还是无意错为，用力放下钢笔的瞬间，钢笔墨水突然喷洒出来，十分不客气地对老乔治喷上一抹墨痕，在细到发白的衬衫映衬下显得更加骇人。

不过不管是哪一种原因，这种行为所构成的搞笑效果确实完美展现。待那尴尬的喷墨声淡去后，办公室内瞬间爆发一阵夸张的笑声。有点尴尬，但是大家都毫不在意，毕竟，这点小插曲，是他们这群在被海水四周包围的孤岛监狱上工作的狱警们最简单直接的消遣方式。

＂噢，乔治老头，我不知道我们尊敬的女士们是怎么想的，我只知道一点，我快要坐船去对面的旧金山尽享假期了！＂这时，坐在阿尔弗雷德前桌的约翰站了起来，扯着嗓子，开玩笑式地绕着办公室宣布人人羡慕的放假消息。果不其然，这种招摇的玩笑方式很快就让约翰收到来自整个办公室的唏嘘声还有装着废纸的烟盒祝福。

＂对对对，兄弟们，别砸啊，你看米尔特你的烟盒里还有一根新的……没事，我帮你好好享用。放心吧各位手足，我还是爱你们的，我会给你们发一下一会我在酒吧见到的妖/艳美人的照片，但愿上帝保佑这个鬼地方信号没断，Wifi没有来姨妈。＂说着，约翰踮高脚尖，扭着身子走着蹩脚夸张搞笑的猫步，还特地回头给那个巴不得打晕他拿走他的假单的米尔特一个媚眼，全然没有让女士们恐惧的威严。

在收到暴躁的米尔特的中指回击，还有老乔治＂回去工作别想偷懒＂的命令后，约翰被叫回座位。虽然离场方式有点逊，但是可能是因为假期而兴奋快乐，约翰全然没有一点生气，相反，踏着轻快的步伐坐回座位。

大概是发现身后的阿尔弗雷德阴郁走神的模样，在坐下没多久，约翰便转过身来，就像是表演中的魔术师一般，恶作剧地一手遮住自己的眼睛，然后猛然打了一个响指，就着声音，挤出一个滑稽至极的鬼脸迎接方才回过神来的阿尔弗雷德，并随口问道：＂刚刚完全走神了呢，怎么了吗我们的琼斯小宝贝？＂

说着，约翰发现了摆在显眼位置的闹钟，一下忍不住地笑了出来，一边拍着阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，一边忍住浮夸的笑声，抢过并且举高闹钟，冲其他同僚说道：＂嘿，你们可不能说我想偷懒哦，看，全监狱最认真的狱警阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯也在数着时间等下班放假呢。＂

话音刚落，阿尔弗雷德才想清楚并且勉强把注意力扯回现实。还没来得及弄清楚什么情况，阿尔弗雷德就被约翰拉到一边，商量一会坐船离开时要不要喝点监狱禁止的烈酒、要去的酒吧云云，然而，阿尔弗雷德似乎非但毫无兴趣，还有想要打断的意思。

终于，在约翰唠叨穿什么颜色的美人容易勾搭时，阿尔弗雷德打断了他：＂抱歉约翰，我想我不能和你一起去酒吧玩。＂

＂噢，是吗，还真是遗憾呢，上次的那几个女孩子还想再约一次你呢，＂虽然话是这么说，但是约翰架在阿尔弗雷德肩膀上的手并没有因此放下，隐约间展现主人话语未完。果不其然，下一秒，约翰就追加邀请道：＂那我们商量一下一会乘船时的饮酒吧，这次我推荐白兰地，那高雅醇香简直是……＂

＂等等，约翰，＂这次，阿尔弗雷德不再犹豫，反手将约翰那停留在后背的手扯下，以大拇指按住虎口的姿势，将他的手困在手心之中。

可能是这种制服动作太用力的缘故，带着好心邀请的本愿的约翰看起来有点僵硬，双唇扯开的弧度，将约翰的疼痛流露其中。

看见好心的同僚因为自己的走神和条件反射而受伤吃疼模样，阿尔弗雷德对自己的走神而感到无比自责，连声道歉道：＂抱歉，抱歉约翰，我……Hero我不是故意的，我只是……你知道的，职业使然……＂

好不容易让自己的手腕逃出约束，正张开嘴打算回驳的约翰看到了满是歉意的阿尔弗雷德后，那几句怨言被他强行咽下喉间，只好甩手作罢：＂好好好，别跟我说这些矫情的话。就一句，要不要一起去啊？＂

看着这向自己伸来的手，阿尔弗雷德犹豫了一会。期间，他的身体前倾，脚部踢踏，微不可见的动作，展现着他对休息的期待。

但是，随着他那张开翻飞的嘴唇溢出的，不是满心欢喜的肯定答复，而是与这一切小动作所展现的含义完全不符的拒绝：＂抱歉。＂

＂嘿，这可是难得的排班假日，要是一会你不与我一起乘船离开的话，你的假日就自动浪费……＂

还未等约翰说完，阿尔弗雷德便冲向门边，随手拿起系着监狱绝大多数房间钥匙的钥匙串，连头都没回，抛下一句＂真的很抱歉……这个点数的巡逻我来负责吧＂后，便像逃跑一般的冲出办公室，将身后人们的惊讶唏嘘声抛到脑后。

冲过被囚犯称为＂一群小屁孩的猪棚＂的忙碌办公室后，阿尔弗雷德那阴郁的心情并没有得以舒展，仿佛那引发阴郁低气压的根本原因并不是工作，相反，随着阿尔弗雷德与办公室的距离地扩大，他脸上的阴云，非但没有消散，而是就像高墙之上的乌云一般，汇集一团，为他抹上更深的阴霾。

此时此刻，与高墙之内的约束完全不同的自由之雨，变大了。原本细密的雨丝仿佛聚集成一条又一条的雨鞭，凶猛地抽打着保护走过的阿尔弗雷德以免雨淋的大伞，并且伺机借着偏长的草木甩上那包裹着他长腿的西裤，企图在阿尔弗雷德身上留下纹丝痕迹。

可惜，纵使雨势渐大，但是，它们仍然没能够追上阿尔弗雷德的步伐，无法打湿他的身体，让他感受到这十二月冬雨的冰冷刺骨。

直到，在狱警地盘与囚犯世界的交接的最后一扇大门之处。

门内，通过隐隐约约可以听到的跑掉歌声，还有一系列的起哄声和打节拍，可见这群生活在其中的罪恶之人的玩乐打闹。虽然听起来这些犯人已经适应生活，可以安心淡定。

但是实际上，在这高墙以内的人，不管是狱警还是囚犯本身都很清楚，这份虚拟的和谐背后可能存在的暗算阴谋。如果要好好其中存活，那么，基本的掩饰是必不可少的。暴戾的犯人要假装顺从温和，而害怕的狱警要戴上威严苛刻恐怖的假面。

因此，为了更好地掩盖自己，也为了更好地适应凶恶面具，每当踏入那由法律、规则、还有他们的罪恶组成的牢笼之时，狱警们都会站在门外整理思绪，以最无懈可击的姿态踏入其中。

阿尔弗雷德也不例外，但是，让阿尔弗雷德像是一根木头那样立在门外的原因，并不只是调整思绪，还有一个根本原因。

没错，是＂根本原因＂，一个导致阿尔弗雷德阴郁不已，一个让阿尔弗雷德拒绝假日，一个让阿尔弗雷德成为狱警的根本原因。

一个让阿尔弗雷德爱到极致而又无法伸手去爱的存在。

巧合的是，这个存在，正好生活在大门之后的罪恶之地。

担忧，期待，恐惧……各种感情混杂于心，就像是将世间所有调味料搅成一锅那样，让阿尔弗雷德无法分别自身的情感。而此时，不远处的鹈鹕仿佛是看穿阿尔弗雷德的犹豫无力，在雨幕中拍打着翅膀，发出尖锐刺耳的鸣叫声，形同嘲讽。

阿尔弗雷德很想让脑内的情绪杂音停下，但是，这就与当下他想要赶走鹈鹕一般困难。抱着这份思绪，阿尔弗雷德紧绷着脸，推开这扇略带锈迹的厚实大门，踢着黑靴子，踏入着仿佛连进出的空气都被限制处理的困顿空间。

可惜，迎接多少还是有点抑郁的阿尔弗雷德的，不是乖巧至少收敛一点的囚犯，而是一群性格恶劣至极的混蛋。

还未等阿尔弗雷德前脚踏入其中时，一小袋混着浊水的垃圾，带着阵阵难以忍受的恶臭，不偏不倚地直接砸到跟前，并且借助外力，扎破单薄的塑料袋，使那恶心的脏水溅在擦得发亮的黑色皮靴之上，场面滑稽而嘲讽。

＂Oh yeah，克劳德打出了今天的全垒打！天啊，这弧线太让人感动了，可惜，还差一点点才正中，真是太可惜了，希望其他的打/手投手都稍加注意，改善动作！＂紧随着塑料袋的破裂声地响起，住在二楼边角的赛克模仿电视播音员那样，怪声怪气地解说着。

这种调侃狱警的恶劣话语，是这些被限制自由，没有多少娱乐消遣的囚犯们打发枯燥漫长的时间为数不多的方式。为了更加有意思一点，他们宁愿被骂被打，也绝不愿意就这样放过这位年轻帅气的狱警先生。果不其然，还未等阿尔弗雷德做出回应，耳边便传来一阵阵议论还有低俗玩笑声。

＂噢噢噢，你们快看，是琼斯小朋友欸，宝贝，需要叔叔给你小糖糖吗？＂

＂别傻了，琼斯小宝贝才不需要你那长在下/半/身地恶心糖果呢，来吧，叔叔这里有着新型小玩具哦。＂

＂开什么玩笑，琼斯先生你别理他们，都来到我们引以为傲的'百老汇大街'了，快按照惯例，脱光走过去让我们欣赏一下。＂

＂好提议好提议，琼斯小宝贝……＂

百老汇大街，囚犯惯例，表演欣赏……这几个单词随着这群双手曾经沾满鲜/血、让无数人痛苦的罪恶之徒们的声音灌入脑内后，仿佛汇聚成一把把锐利的尖刀，划破阿尔弗雷德脑内那一段回忆的帷幕，迫使那段回忆像是走马灯那样涌入眼帘：浅金色的头发，干净漂亮纯净的身体，还有沦为囚犯也不愿低头求饶的高傲……这是多么的神圣，多么的美妙，多么的……

突然，一道尖锐粗暴的敲击声打破＂百老汇大街＂这由低俗笑话组成的欢乐氛围，并且就像是一滴落入水池之中的墨水，将这严肃威严氛围以此为圆心扩散至周边。囚犯们统统收敛取笑的嘴脸，或害怕或等待好戏上演一般地将视线聚焦到站在入口处那位手持警棍的年轻狱警身上。

作为视线核心的阿尔弗雷德也毫不示弱，环视一周后，冷漠地整理衣领，敛起脸上的阴郁玩乐，戴上严肃的面具，迈开步子，边走边敲打途中经过的牢笼栏杆，发出一声声让人毛骨悚然的声响之余，大声警告道：＂全部给我闭嘴坐在一边，现在开始点人头，若是在我经过时发现一声杂音的话，那么尊敬的女士，这周就抱着马桶睡觉吧。＂

突然，迈向前方的脚步停在一间他连一砖一瓦都铭记于心的监狱牢笼。牢房内整洁明了，发黄的地板被精心擦亮，坑坑洼洼的墙壁上，报纸勉强遮住大面积的青苔，而无意露出的几点绿影，也被主人巧妙地用木架装饰搭配，显得清新舒心。

摆在小小的木桌上的铁杯子里，盛着由作为补给品的茶叶泡开的橘红茶水，虽然味道肯定不如名门之茶，但是在主人的手中仿佛被注入新的魔力，干扁的茶叶焕发生机，以毫不逊色于名茶的香气，颤动铁笼之外的阿尔弗雷德的心。

＂亚瑟•柯克兰呢？＂阿尔弗雷德一边用警棍来回敲击着栏杆，一边大声吼叫询问着，眼里怒火中烧。

起初，牢房里毫无动静，囚犯们都在一旁旁观，毫不做声，仿佛置身事外。可是，随着出乎意料地再次猛打栏杆警示后，住在亚瑟附近的一位囚犯才低声回复道：＂柯克兰今天负责清理浴室……＂

＂很好。＂阿尔弗雷德满意地收起警棍，合上点名册，望着这一群或直接或偷瞄的囚犯们，阿尔弗雷德再次发出警告：＂那么尊敬的女士们，先暂且告别，希望你们不要弄点什么小麻烦。＂说罢便转身离开，只留下一阵阵威严足音，还有其他囚犯对于独身在浴室的亚瑟的担忧感慨。

然而，这看似潇洒轻松的步伐背后，是阿尔弗雷德的犹豫阴郁。而这一切的根源，还是那个＂根本问题＂，那个自己甘愿改变和放弃一切的人，那个，自己将要见到的、叫做亚瑟•柯克兰的囚犯。

那个，自己无法打破规则，也没有资格去追求的人。

面对友人的邀请，还有难得一遇的狱警休假日，阿尔弗雷德当然也想拥有。他不是一台只需要汽油和电量的机器人，而是一个需要休息的大活人。他想要自由地在公园奔跑，而不是像是困在高墙之内无奈徘徊；他想要吃最爱的M记，想要喝大杯大杯的气泡水，而不是一成不变的配送饭盒；他只是单纯地想要放空大脑休憩，而不是算着每分每秒地繁忙工作。

他的大学时光，充实而美妙，无数企业向他伸来橄榄枝，而他，却亲自，暗灭了这一切的可能性，握住了那根引导自己走向这又苦又累又可能招人恨的狱警生涯。

他不是一个多愁善感的人，不会因为气候的变化而阴郁不已。但是，他会为了一个人正好单独负责浴室清洗，而特地放弃撞日的难得假期。

他爱亚瑟，爱到发狂，为了他，他甘愿放弃一切，改变自己，甚至披上＂跟/踪/狂＂的丑陋外衣，在这高墙之内利用职务之便，调来亚瑟的时间表，并且调动相关摄像头，让自己有机会更好地通过摄像头或者本人，去观察控制亚瑟的动态。

所以，就算方才无人回答，他也会放下工作赶向浴室，去寻找那个自己最爱的人。他的话语，不是询问，而是在寻找一个借口，一个去见今日未谋面的他的借口。

抱着对心上人的追寻之心，还有占/有/欲，阿尔弗雷德的脚步越发轻快，情绪也越发激动。最终，不知道是因为阿尔弗雷德的焦急，还是上帝对于这个痴心男儿的怜悯，这一条通往浴室的细长道路似乎缩短了许多。没多久，阻隔两人相见的浴室大门便映入眼帘。

看着门外那印着＂清洗中＂几个大字、与囚犯们的囚衣一个颜色的提示牌，还有那本该上锁然而微微敞开的大门，都在向阿尔弗雷德传达一个他期盼已久的消息：他就在里面，自己可以和他独处了。

紧张，期盼，害怕……各种心情，就像是打洒的调色板一般混合在一起，充盈这阿尔弗雷德的心，但是不管是哪种，都仿佛构成一个难得的和谐，用一双无形的手，推着他的后背，让这个脱下面具做回自己的狱警，迈出了靠近彼此的第一步。

随着掌中力量的加大，那扇铁门缓缓地向后翻转，一股熟悉的杀毒水味道萦绕鼻尖，还未等阿尔弗雷德涉足其中，与儿时玩乐记忆无差的绵软的泡沫便如同海潮一样撞上皮靴，熟悉的长水管伴随着踏入浅层水流发出的声响，向远处发出欢快的哗哗水声。

眼前，一个单薄的身影正踏着浅水，蹲下身子对着那面沾着污垢的墙体冲刷。撞向墙壁的淘气水滴反弹至单薄的身躯上，绽放朵朵水花，打湿套在瘦弱的躯体上的橙红色外衣，还有那从宽大到可怜的衣袖裤管中甩出来的纤细腕部。大概是听到明显是有第三方涉足的声音吧，他转过身来。霎那间，让人倾心的一抹翠绿滑入眼帘，一声熟悉的呼唤流入耳内：＂阿尔？＂

一切，都与儿时在花园中玩水的场景相似，只是，十年后再现的场合，不是种满母亲最爱的玫瑰的花园，而是连枯草都稀缺的高墙之内；站在水中的彼此，不是再是儿时共同玩乐的彼此，一个是管理高墙的狱警，而另一个，是被压制管理的囚犯。

见到阿尔弗雷德后，亚瑟明显兴奋了许多，连忙冲到阿尔弗雷德的跟前，微微踮高脚尖，眼里写满兴奋雀跃，仿佛有点不可置信一般地拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的脸，感受到人体的温暖后，颤着声音低声补充道：＂真的是阿尔，真是很久没见呢，虽然我在这里待了三年，你也工作了两年，但是，感觉我们还是没怎么见到面呢，还是在家里好……＂

突然，说到一半的话语止于唇间，亚瑟稍微别开头，有点感伤地补充道歉道：＂噢，不对……在这里要叫你琼斯长官，抱歉。＂

不，这没什么，我更希望你继续叫我阿尔，而不是那该死的琼斯长官。看着那被水管打湿的单薄身影，阿尔弗雷德想起儿时在街上见到的小猫，那时候，看见这可怜的小猫，阿尔弗雷德毫不犹豫地用衣服包着他，给他温暖。而现在，望着这在水幕中被打湿的男子，自己竟无能为力，只能像一个傻子那样呆站在一角不动，而不是如愿去拥抱他，给他一个安心温暖的怀抱。

不知道是察觉到气氛的尴尬，还是因为在这狭小的空间里只有彼此的缘故，蹲坐在地板冲洗着墙根的亚瑟调小水龙头，强行扯出爽朗欢快的笑声，像是开玩笑般地大声说道：＂嘿，家里没什么事吧，父母亲都还好吗？＂

这听起来很随口的一句问候，对于别人来看，可能只是普普通通的日常问候，但是在阿尔弗雷德看来，这却就像是一把最锐利的魔箭，不偏不倚地直击他的心房，将那个他一直不愿意面对的现实从他掩盖的泥土中挖出，让那自己痛心不已的现实，完完全全地展露于眼前：

他最爱的人，是自己毫无血缘关系的哥哥。

阿尔弗雷德也觉得这很扯，简直就是天方夜谭，只能出现在部分小说之中，渲染凄凉气氛。但是有时候，那群可爱的爱神天使，就是那么调皮地将那满载爱意祝福之箭，射向不可能的两人，将这带着违逆色彩的背德之爱降临心中。

但是巧合的是，这曾经被自己嘲讽为＂恶趣味作者的恶作剧＂的戏码桥段，竟然发生在现实生活之中，而剧中的主人公，居然是对此不屑的自己。

当阿尔弗雷德发现这份粉色思慕时，已经为时已晚，那时候的他，就像是一个瘾/君/子那样，对自己这随着母亲改嫁过来的毫无血缘关系的哥哥产生了一种近乎让他捉狂的爱慕之情。

当不擅厨艺的亚瑟为了给家人送来一道美味而努力练习和提高厨艺时，看着因为亚瑟的笨拙和执着而切伤的手指，时值少年的阿尔弗雷德并没有因为亚瑟的受伤而感到恐惧和担忧，相反，一种难以言喻的欲/望侵/袭心中，让阿尔弗雷德不住想要轻咬那像蒜苗一般白嫩的手指，在上面烙上自己的印记。

当亚瑟站在玫瑰花丛前蹲下照顾花朵、温柔地用指腹轻轻抚摸着柔嫩的花瓣时，看着在玫瑰花簇拥之下形同玫瑰妖精一般梦幻美丽的他，自己不再是单纯地觉得美丽如画，开始幻想梦幻天真的他的唇瓣，品尝起来是否柔软似花。

当亚瑟安静地坐在庭园中，就着明媚的阳光还有清新的茶香，度过闲适的午后时光时，看着优雅地捧着精致的骨瓷茶杯的绅士先生，阿尔弗雷德感觉自己喉咙发干，空白的大脑里涌入一个让他本人也惊吓的念头——想要尝一尝他嘴唇上的红茶甘液，不过，不是以眼前亚瑟准备好的骨瓷茶杯，而是，直接轻舔挂在亚瑟唇/边的甘甜茶水。

这些念头和欲望，就像是洪水猛兽，来势汹汹地攻击着阿尔弗雷德的心中防线，冲刷着阿尔弗雷德一直以来坚持的爱情观，击溃了阿尔弗雷德一直自我催眠的兄弟之爱，让阿尔弗雷德真切地感受到这份爱的本质，以及那使之颤抖难耐的欲/望。

阿尔弗雷德感到心塞痛苦。他并不全是因为取/向而泣，也不是因为自己没有胆量而悲，相反，这两个因素他都毫不在乎，他有勇气去追求爱，不论那个人的性别年龄，只要是自己的真爱，那么作为Hero的他就会毫不掩盖喜爱之心的追求，竭尽全力地去争取，去爱。

但是，这不适用于家人。

虽然亚瑟并不是自己的亲哥哥，但是在名义上，他们确实要以兄弟相称。面对这样一心一意以胸章身份温柔照顾自己的亚瑟，就算阿尔弗雷德一直坚持无所畏惧地追求所爱，也因为这层关系，而停下了奔跑的脚步。

他不想也不敢想象自己挣脱道德的枷锁，踏出规则，放手追求他的样子。他是弟弟，是那个叫做亚瑟•柯克兰的男人的弟弟，如果自己为了私欲，而踏出这一步，不光会让亚瑟难受，还会让还不容易再度拥有幸福的父亲和继母感到痛苦。到头来，这一个原本幸福美满的家庭，可能就会因此而支离破碎。

他，阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯不是没有勇气地追求所爱，但是，在面对真爱亚瑟•柯克兰时，他只能在规则前痛苦松手。

可是，爱情是一种毒/药，它不会因为你的放弃而像记忆那样随时间淡去，它只会从你咽下的那一刻起，便长存于身，逐渐扩散，最后吞噬理智的一分一毫，让自己出成为跌落爱/海的溺亡者。

爱他，却不能向他倾吐心声；想要他，但是又不可以放手追求；企图忘记他，但是自己满脑子里只有他……与他朝夕相处，却连一个简简单单的＂Love＂都无法从唇间吐出。压抑、痛苦、渴求等情感，就像是一块块沉重的巨石，砸在阿尔弗雷德因为亚瑟而卸去铁壁的心尖，让他喘不过气。

在甜蜜的爱之煎熬下，阿尔弗雷德就像是一头困兽，无法逃离这个迷宫，只能像是一头疯牛那样来回乱撞，把自己撞得晕头转向、浑身是血也无法得以解脱。最终，在压力和否认下，这份情愫，褪去甜蜜美好的外衣，变得苦涩和痛苦，并且一点点地折磨着无法表达和追求的阿尔弗雷德。

当遇到困境痛苦时，人们总是被鼓励站起来面对它，击败它，但是，又有多少人能够有足够的勇气和毅力做到这一步呢，况且，比起揭开滴/血的伤疤、强忍痛苦和背负压力地拼搏，另一条放弃逃避之路，明显简单轻松许多。若放在从前，或者其他问题，自称为＂世界的Hero＂的阿尔弗雷德，定然会选择挑战，而不向它低头。然而，面对这份最深渊的痛处，阿尔弗雷德选择披上逃/兵的外衣，选择了逃避堕/落。

酒精的麻/痹，与陌生人的及时行乐，陪伴着初察感情的少年度过叛/逆时光，但是，酒精的麻/醉后，终有苏醒再度面对这个残忍的世界的一天；陪伴在自己身边的人，若不是那个浅金色头发的绅士，那么自己也没有一点兴趣。很快，阿尔弗雷德厌倦这种堕/落方式，但是这并不意味着他将走回原路，而是将他指向更深的深渊。

阿尔弗雷德迷上了赌/博，他开始沉醉于这种风险运气游戏，享受着台面上的刺/激交锋。与其他为了钱财和欲/望而铤而走险的赌/徒不一样，阿尔弗雷德沉迷于这阴暗世界的原因，也许，只是单纯地觉得，这种风/险关系还有运气游戏，就像他和亚瑟一样，一步，可为天堂，亦是地狱。

不过，就算阿尔弗雷德参与其中的原因不一样，但是最后，终落得与一般赌/徒相似的命运——负债。他不是幸运女神的宠儿，他也不是擅长计谋的赌王，他只是一个迷失自我的少年，在赌桌前，很快就挥霍所有的资金，并且在旁人的怂/恿下，写下数目惊人的借条。

阿尔弗雷德一直想方设法掩盖这个可怕的事实，可惜，纸终包不住火，在一次追债逃跑时期，他撞上一个刚刚下班的上班族，而命运弄人，那个目睹了追债场景的，就是亚瑟。

两人默默不语，仿佛什么都没有地地回到家中。就在阿尔弗雷德为此好奇，而又有点因为不被重视而失望时，一个人影就着夜色来到床边。

是亚瑟。他默默地坐在地板上，靠着床，与自己的距离缩短至仿佛我一伸手就可以捉住他发梢的光芒。他透过百叶窗的缝隙，望着外面平和的街景。阿尔弗雷德惊讶地发现，待亚瑟走过瞬间，他似乎嗅到，在亚瑟的身上散发着，不再是单纯的红茶玫瑰清香，而是与他的纤细形象完全不搭的粗犷烟草醇香。

＂阿尔，你赌/博了？那群追/打你的人说你欠十万美金，是真的吗？＂耳边，亚瑟似乎转过身来，那因为抽烟而沙哑的声音滑入耳际，带着香烟醇香的鼻息，打在自己的耳垂，搅动着阿尔弗雷德的爱慕思绪。

听着这熟悉的声音，缠绕发梢的温暖，感受着自从发现自己的感情来开距离后的第一次近距离接触后，阿尔弗雷德突然鼻子发酸，喉咙酸涩。他不愿意向他坦言，他宁愿将这陋习展露于众，也不愿意，打破最爱的亚瑟心中自己的乖巧形象；而且，他也不能说话，因为他担心自己一张嘴，丢脸的泪水将涌出眼眶。

沉默，确实可以逃避一系列问题，但是在此时，却更似默认。得知阿尔弗雷德欠下如此大一笔的巨款后，好不容易爬上公司财务部部长的亚瑟深吸了一口气，为少年感到震惊。

＂为什么要这么做？＂

这一声简单的提问，就像是一把利剑，刺向阿尔弗雷德的心，将那以赌/博暂时封存的无力悲伤，彻彻底底地展露在阿尔弗雷德的心中。没人理解的悲愤，无法追求所爱的无力，还有负债的自责，打垮了少年佯装的坚强。阿尔弗雷德猛然起身，指着亚瑟、以不顾是否会引起父母注意的音量，大声地嘶吼着心中的痛苦，也绝望地坦言自己的爱语：

＂你以为我愿意这样吗，我讨厌难闻的烟酒，讨厌倒贴的行乐，讨厌这只会越陷越深的赌/博游戏！没人愿意堕/落，谁都期盼着更加美好的未来，我也不例外。＂

＂但是，我没办法了，我也只能这样了，只有在那刺激的赌/桌前，我才能够放下一直困扰于心、无法解决的难题，从那份痛苦中稍微分心，感受到麻/痹自己的快/感。＂

＂呵，你问什么难题可以让我自甘堕落，那我告诉你，就是我爱你，我/他/妈/地爱上自己的哥哥！我不害怕追求同/性的爱人，但是，我没办法去追求作为哥哥的你，这条最终之线，我无法跨过去。＂

＂为什么你是我哥哥；为什么我即便知道这不可能我需要放弃，我也无法放下你；为什么，我到现在依旧深爱着你。＂

话语，杂乱无章，但是每一句，都毫无缺漏地落入亚瑟的耳际，让这震惊他的话语像是一块巨石，砸落到他的心间，打破了心中的平静。话音落下后，阿尔弗雷德并没有遇上亚瑟的责骂或者是捕捉到亚瑟惊恐逃跑的身影，只感受到，那从后背传来未曾消失的温暖，还有，愈发浓烈的浓醇烤烟香。

那晚，房间里一片死寂。主人公之一的亚瑟并没有离开房间，他靠着阿尔弗雷德的后背，一根根地抽着当年答应阿尔弗雷德戒掉的香烟，让那呛人的烤烟香载着他的忧思，弥散在屋内。

黎明破晓之时，随着不知道是第几盒香烟落到地板的声音响起，一只温暖的手揉乱阿尔弗雷德的碎发，耳边，传来沙哑微弱但是坚定无比的声音：＂别去了，交给我吧。＂

这不是什么容易的事情，这是十万美金，而不是十美分，怎么可能轻而易举地做到呢？所以起初，阿尔弗雷德对于亚瑟的这句承诺并不放在心上。然而，随着时间地推移，阿尔弗雷德惊奇地发现，那群总是隐藏在学校附近、伺机催债的打/手们就像是亚瑟指间的香烟烟雾那样，在不知不觉中消逝不见。

面对这改变，阿尔弗雷德本能地感到惊讶好奇。他无数次地试探询问，但是连同那次告白的答复一同，无数次地被亚瑟搪塞过去。也许，聪明的亚瑟真的有什么办法阻挡了那群讨债人员吧。想着，阿尔弗雷德松了一口气，抱着回应亚瑟的劝告的想法，他一点点地戒掉赌瘾，慢慢地踏回正常的道路，在大学的舞台上发挥他原有的绚烂光芒。

可是，被日常的幸福快乐所冲昏头脑的阿尔弗雷德忘记了一点，没有什么会凭空解决，必须给予对应的事物甚至代价，那被淡忘的十万美金也不例外。该来的还是会来的，终于，在一个平和的午后，在那个载满他与亚瑟童年回忆的花园里，在那摆满母亲烤好的小蛋糕，还有父亲带来的烤鸡的餐桌边，就在阿尔弗雷德骄傲地宣布自己被一家著名企业录用之时，一群刑警踏入其中，不仅打破了这份宁静，还以挪/用/公/款/罪逮/捕了这个家庭中最优秀的孩子、阿尔弗雷德钟爱一生的亚瑟•柯克兰。

亚瑟被捕了，证据确/凿，他因为挪/用/公/款十万美金，被法官治罪，送到恶名昭彰的恶魔岛监狱，服/刑十年。得知这个消息后，阿尔弗雷德自责不已，为了赎罪，也为了保护亚瑟，看到最爱的人，阿尔弗雷德放弃了名门企业的邀请，默默地填写了狱警申请书，并努力训练。最终，紧随亚瑟身后，乘船离开繁华都市，来到这无法逃脱的铁壁之中，不求所谓相爱，只求默默陪伴。

但是，就算身份有差，就算自己打算放下爱慕只做家人，就算自己早知道这份爱恋不会有结果，但是自己的视线，仍然停留那个单薄的身影上，依然条件反色地寻找那缕浅金，依旧，被他眼里的那抹祖母绿所吸引倾心 。

＂阿尔，阿尔？＂一声声温柔的呼唤，传入耳中，唤醒陷入回忆之中的阿尔弗雷德，将他的视线重新聚焦，迎上那满是担忧、不住凑近的祖母绿双眼。看见阿尔弗雷德走神的神情时，亚瑟一下子就慌了，连忙追问道：＂怎么了，难道家里出什么事了吗？＂

上帝，他怎么突然凑那么近。他的味道，还是那样的清香，就像儿时我们一同栽下的玫瑰一般沁人身心；以衣衫阻挡而勉强保留的、还未被阳光侵/袭的白皙肌肤，在橙红囚服还有溅/落其上的冰凉水珠映衬下，抹上形似红晕的暖色，抹去劳动带来的粗糙，为他增添几分柔顺可爱；而那双仿佛藏着原始森林的眼睛，就近在咫尺，诠释着何为惊艳。

时光飞逝，在监狱中，阿尔弗雷德磨去了少年的稚气，亚瑟褪去了社会的伪装。虽然他们或多或少地改变着，但是，那双祖母绿依旧澄澈无杂，那颗心依旧心动不已。

一缕担忧滑过亚瑟的双眸，惊呆着看着爱人的阿尔弗雷德这才猛然回归亚瑟的询问之中，并在尝试回归正题的同时，察觉到身体的异常兴奋，还有那烧向全身的燥热欲/火正在小腹缓缓灼烧。

噢，你在干什么阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟只是在询问家里的情况，你居然，你居然感到兴奋想要/上/他，你这对得起亚瑟吗，你有那么饥/渴吗？

可是，虽然道理阿尔弗雷德很清楚，也知道这样想和做的荒谬空洞。但是，眼前，良好的清洗空间，肥皂沐浴露，还有只有彼此的浴室……这些可能的准备条件，都＂恰好＂出现在这隐/秘之处，而又那么＂巧合＂地遇到自己尾随跟来的、只身前来清洗浴室的挚爱之人。

一切故意或偶然的巧合，还有终于独处的兴奋，以及愈发猛烈的欲/火，引导且诱/惑着阿尔弗雷德，让他迈出挑战不可能规则的第一步。

突然，一阵冰凉的触感袭来，浇醒头脑发热的年轻狱警。是方才亚瑟冲洗地板而滞留在光滑大理石地板上的水流，随着阿尔弗雷德的靠近而浸入皮鞋之中，并以此唤醒踩界少年。

不行，我不能踏出这一步，迷失在这场疯狂的游戏之中的人，有我一个，已经为我牺/牲前程和岁月的亚瑟，毋需再淌入这滩脏水之中。

理清楚头绪后，还不容易压下小腹那逐渐飙高的欲/火的阿尔弗雷德，凭借最后的冷静，清楚地认识到现在情况的危险性，他必须快点离开这个仿佛温度都在升高的房间，这样才能避免规则的触/犯。

头脑飞速运转着，他挤出一抹阳光温柔的微笑，吐出几个虽然简单、但是已经是兴奋到快要犯罪的自己所能佯装淡定说出的最后单词：＂他们很好，你不需要担心，那我先走了。＂说罢，忍住不可描述的疼痛，想要像是逃跑一般地冲出浴室。

＂等一下，你要这样走出去吗？＂

话音刚落，随着清脆的金属撞击声，那因为水流而紧黏长腿的黑色西裤猛然被扯下，反弹至身上的水滴以及入冬的空气相融合而产生的冰凉触感，像是一把皮鞭，狠狠地抽在阿尔弗雷德的赤裸的下/身上，与湿透的布料拉开身体时发出的摩擦声相互协调作用，不仅逼停了原本打算离开的狱警步伐，还让他感受到挑战最后一根理智线的羞/耻感。

如果将被扯下西裤后产生的羞耻和刺激感比做核聚变般剧烈，那么接下来发生的一切，就更似反物质相撞时的猛烈刺激。

只见面前这橙红色的纤细身影突然跪下，浅金色的发丝，轻轻地扫过早已高高抬头的分身，为其带来一阵与其说是舒缓倒不如说是深度刺激的酥/麻感，而这随着排气扇微风而不断吹拂、显得若有若无地挑/逗，就像是一种慢性/毒/药，磨去他零星的欲/灭理智，让他冲动、想要恶意占/有；但是同时，在深爱着的哥哥面前因为他的动作言语而勃/起的羞/耻感，还有不愿意打破规则平衡的本质理性，又似一根可怜的稻草，勉强扯住这将冲散于欲/海之中的最后理智。

＂够了亚瑟，＂看着快要碰上亚瑟的脸颊的巨物，阿尔弗雷德强压着企图推翻最后一片理智城墙的原始欲/望，挤出一个勉强的微笑，从唇间吐出这简短的零星几字，做着可能是最后的挣扎：＂很恶心吧，你明明只是站在我的面前，说着平常的话语，我却他/妈/地想/上/你……亚瑟，趁着我还清醒，快点离开这里吧。＂

诚恳的劝诫，确实可以撼动他人，但是，这只是＂可以＂，而不是绝对。还未等阿尔弗雷德吐出最后一个音调，下身那带着灼人的高热分身便像是吹奏乐器一般地被捧在手心之中，并趁这刻在心中的记忆温暖传至全身的瞬间，胀到发疼的巨物落入一个从未遇到的温暖湿润环境之中。温暖、轻软、舒适，宛若置身天堂。

只是，沿着传至全身的快/感往下所见之景，却以其淫/靡的画面，不仅彻彻底底地打破阿尔弗雷德有关纯净天堂的假想，似乎还激/活寄存在他脑内的小恶魔，向他低吟诱/惑背/德之语。

愈发炽热的视线，在快/感中开始聚集，最后汇聚一束，捕捉到快/感的缘由、展现在胯/下的香/艳丽景——亚瑟跪在浴室地板上，被打/湿的橙红色囚衣顺着他抬头的姿势而缓缓滑下，露出香/艳美肩；浅金色的秀发，在水雾中仿佛笼上薄纱，显得朦胧淡美；因为高热而抹上的几道绯红，似点落雪地的红梅般惊/艳美丽。

但这份纯净之美，在视线前移捕捉的庞然巨物的映衬下，一股色气随着周围的水蒸气，猛然灌向心中：眼下，男子这仿佛只沾有玫瑰露水还有红茶清香的樱唇，包裹着青筋暴起的巨物，使来不及咽下的唾液沿着弧线美好的下巴脖颈缓缓滑下，淌入在宽大的囚衣若隐若现的胸膛，勾勒着期间每一条暧昧曲线，并随着亚瑟的动作，扯出一条条诠释色/气的甜腻银丝。

身下，丑陋的罪恶深源被似乎是圣言之所温柔包裹；淫/靡的阴/毛混着汗水，轻触处于下方的男子嘴角的绒毛，以简单的摩擦传递着难以言喻的快/感；那在记忆中只握过昂贵的钢笔、只演奏过悠扬的乐声、只挑起精致小巧的骨瓷杯的细指，此时却一改往日的优雅圣洁，捧着自己那胀到发疼的分身，小心翼翼地用柔软的唇瓣细细地感受着其上的每一寸褶皱细纹；小巧灵活的小舌，像是舔弄美味的糖果那样，温柔细致地拂过大小惊人的巨物上那每一根暴起的青筋；调皮的舌尖，舔抵着已经有浊/液溢出的前端，为这个因为理智和欲/望斗争而颤抖不已的男子舔去腥味的白/浊，以唾液包裹清理；尖/锐的牙齿，就像雕刻家手中的刻刀一般，以或轻或重地划过啃咬，描摹着这已经亮闪闪的性/器形状，期间还恶趣味地用牙齿轻咬龟/头，以对最敏/感部位的刺/激，向年轻的狱警简述何为痛然而快乐着。

说实话，亚瑟的技术并不算好，这点就连此前没有接受过任何这种服务的阿尔弗雷德也可以清楚地察觉到。但是，在＂最爱的人＂的身份以及身体早已敏/感难耐的双重辅助因素的帮助下，品尝到禁忌之恋所带来的舒爽后，阿尔弗雷德心中最后的理智之墙应声坍/塌，使迷茫的羔羊堕入无尽的欲/海之中，尽情地享受着亚瑟的爱抚，并且，企图获得更多。

＂哈……亚瑟……＂以分身为原点，设神经纤维为媒介，那从下身扩散到全身的欲/火，彻底烧断那脆弱的理智界线，诱/导这个一直站在规则律线对面的狱警先生踏入其中。阿尔弗雷德一把按住正在用食指在高/挺的柱体上打转的亚瑟的头，用力挺腰，将那快要决堤的分身探向喉间深处。口/交的滋味并不好受，物体的突如其来猛烈刺激让亚瑟跪在地上的膝盖禁不住颤抖，腥/臭味更是借助口腔内灵敏的感受器使祖母绿的双眼蒙上水雾。但是，即便如此，亚瑟并没有松开嘴或者挣扎逃离，而是强忍刺激，将心中油然而生的不适感随着泪水和唾液一同甩落于地，继续卖力地在濒临释放的柱体上落下一个又一个暧昧亲吻，用手鼓励般地温柔抚摸挑/逗，用实际行动诱/导着男子释放本/性。

阿尔弗雷德并不是圣人，在亚瑟的抚摸挑/逗以及本人的极高兴致下，他无法压制自己的本能，已经越界的他不再考虑背德驳论，而是以猛烈的攻势，将亚瑟扯入自己的欲/望漩涡，将彼此交/融。随着一个满意的颤抖，将那粘/稠的白/浊喷/溅在沾满自己气味的口腔之中。

虽然早有准备，但是面对超出预料的量以及力度，亚瑟还是有点吃不消。待阿尔弗雷德将蜜/液悉数溅尽并扯出巨物时，还来不及咽下的甘露混杂着唾液，决堤般地溢出已经牢记形状的小嘴，将带着银丝的浊液，沿着亚瑟俊美的脸庞滴/溅在早已湿透呈深色的囚衣上，落下一道道暧昧无比的零星痕迹。

看着跪在地上因为刺激而咳嗽的爱人，他那像是孤蝶一般颤动着的肩膀，还有滴溅在衣/衫及地板上的白/浊，阿尔弗雷德感到无比心疼，条件反射般地伸出手想要轻拍后背为他缓解，但是探出的手最终只能无力地停在空中。

他没有资格安慰亚瑟。因为自己，亚瑟挪/用公/款，从让人慕羡的纽约部门主管，沦为令人避忌的恶魔岛囚犯。这件事还尚未解决，自己竟打破微妙的平衡，越界破坏兄弟规则，让他为自己口/交。虽然确实不是自己主动，但是，主导权落入手中之后，自己也从未想过停止，相反，还肆意索求，将他扯入这常背德的疯狂游戏中。这样的自己，没有资格去安慰亚瑟，更没有资格再去爱他。现在，他除了一声无力的＂抱歉＂外，再无他言。

＂抱歉亚瑟，我……真的对不起……对不起……＂该死，自己竟然如此无力无能吗，连一句道歉都没办法好好说出来，明明，对着这个人，我只剩下道歉了。

一声声道歉，无力无息，就像是记忆中花花期逝去的玫瑰花一般悄然落下。言语的花瓣无力，但是每一片，都载着阿尔弗雷德的歉意，都是阿尔弗雷德爱意的重要组成部分。阿尔弗雷德不期待可以收获任何答复，他只希望，这一句句话语，可以向亚瑟诠释自己的歉意，还有无限之爱。

突然，一股暖流从指尖淌落头顶，将那份记忆中的温暖滑入心中，像那个亚瑟下定决心的夜晚那样，像阿尔弗雷德倾述心语的那一刹那一样，像那个鼻翼缠绕烤烟醇香的改变命运之夜一样，亚瑟，在用他那熟悉的温度告诉自己，他一直在这里。

＂抬起头来，阿尔。＂有点沙哑的低吟，仿佛注入了无限魔力，让满怀内疚的无力少年压住逃避的心，随着声音轨迹，缓缓地抬起头来，无神的双眼，撞进亚瑟那双形同明镜的祖母绿之中，不仅从那抹绿色中看到了最爱的亚瑟的柔情，还看见，被这种温柔视线包围着的自己。

＂可是……可是，你因为我，放弃前程；你因为我，背上罪行，沦为囚犯；你因为我，刚刚，还忍住和我做那种事情……＂

视线交集后，望着稍微恢复冷静的阿尔弗雷德，面带倦容的亚瑟露出一个温柔的笑容，用囚衣的衣袖擦去挂在嘴角的浊/液后后，缓缓地伸出被高墙烈日晒黑了不少的手，轻轻地竖起手指，贴在阿尔弗雷德的薄唇上，打断了他的进一步否认和挣扎退却，用阿尔弗雷德倾听多年、而又挂念了三年的熟悉声音低声说道：＂阿尔，你毋需自责。＂

我怎么可能不自责，你因为我熄灭自己的可能性，放弃大好前程，沦为连自由都被限制的囚犯。你不该这样，裹着你的衣着，不应是橘红的宽大囚衣，而是华丽的修身燕尾服；你用餐的地方，不应该是严格的监狱饭堂，而是装潢华丽的高级餐馆；你的舞台，不应该是没有自由的高墙之内，而是大发异彩的世界舞台。

＂无论是刚刚的口/交，亦是三年前我放弃前程、挪/用/公/款被判/刑，这都无所谓，这都是我自愿的。＂

是，是你自愿的，但是如果不是因为我的欲/火，不是因为我的负债，你会选择这一条通往死胡同的路吗？

＂我这么做，是因为……＂

不，别说了，我不想知道我不能知道，我害怕，在你的口中，听到那句简单明了的事实，那句打破一切幻想的最正常道路，那句，＂你是我的弟弟＂。

＂……我爱你。＂

欸？突然的表白，让阿尔弗雷德惊讶，他甚至在想，是不是自己产生幻觉，自己把在心里不知道重复多少次的爱语倾吐而出。但是，面前的人眼里那波澜不惊的祖母绿却在证明，他是认真的。

＂我不是开玩笑，阿尔，我爱你。没错，为了'弟弟'，我确实会选择为他放弃前程，为他犯/罪。但是，我不会为了'弟弟'，而为他低头，为他屈膝跪下，为他，解决包括生/理以内的问题。＂

＂阿尔，三年前，你因为爱，而陷入疯狂的赌/博游戏，但是将我拒之千里，不让我涉足你的背德游戏世界。但是，你知道吗，我早已成为其中的玩家。＂

＂这场背德游戏，是我们的双人游戏。＂

之前连想都不敢想的爱语，竟从最爱的人口中吐出。阿尔弗雷德十分震惊，他扬起手来，想给自己一巴掌感受一下这个美好的心意相通时刻，是不是一个甜美的梦。但是，手连同骨头却仿佛被注入水泥一般沉重无法移动，而且，一种油然而生的恐惧感，也让他不愿动手。

他害怕，害怕这真的是一场梦，让自己会从美好瞬间中醒来，发现自己还是那个保持微妙平衡的无力少年，发现自己和亚瑟，还是保留那该死的距离。

与其这样，还不如让我永远沉迷在这场美好的梦境之中。

这一点藏匿在内心深处的小心思，即便身为狱警不可以让人看穿的阿尔弗雷德掩饰得很好，但是，在陪伴了自己将近十年的哥哥、深爱到不可自拔的爱人亚瑟看来，只是蹩脚的隐藏。看着深陷纠结之中的阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟捉住那只颤抖着的手，将它，探向自己早已湿润的后庭。

＂阿尔，这不是梦，这是现实。我就在你的面前。＂亚瑟温柔地坐在阿尔弗雷德的大腿上，在感受到那以口腔记住形状的巨物又有抬头倾向后，亚瑟明显是有些迟疑，但是，他没有逃避或者躲开，而是继续在保持暧昧的坐姿之余，伸出手来环住阿尔弗雷德的脖颈，拉近彼此的距离，并借此将红得发烫的小脸藏在狱警的黑色外套内，嗅着三年未闻的熟悉味道，隔着厚实的布料，低声地说着他绝对不好意思再说第二遍的话语：

＂我都这样了，你不负点责任吗？＂

突如其来的邀请，让阿尔弗雷德防不胜防，不住有点不住所措。但是，诚实的身体却以超出阿尔弗雷德预料的速度，用简单直接的囊中勃/起向怀中美人展现了自己本质上的兴致勃勃。

获得默许，自身的欲/望也毫无保留地暴露，再加上彼此早已饥/渴/难/耐，那么，有什么理由不进入正题呢？符合比例线条的美好侧腰，并不柔软但是别具魅力的腹肌，明显突起的肋骨，弧度美好的锁骨，小巧但是诱/人犯罪的红缨，以及那因为紧张而上下滑动的喉结，此时都像是伊甸园的禁/果，引导着背德的两人，进行只属于他们的双人游戏。

望着那随着自己带茧的手指抚摸而不住颤抖的红唇，阿尔弗雷德脑内的理智线猛然断裂。他一手抱紧亚瑟的腰，一边按住他的头，将彼此的距离，缩短至毫厘之间。虽然方才才咽下自己的浊/液，唇齿间味道并不算甜美，但是那湿润的空间，依旧引/诱着他的探索。长舌长驱直入，勾勒着亚瑟美好的唇形，并趁其不备滑进他的齿间，用小舌有意无意地刮口腔的内壁。处于游戏欲/望漩涡之中的另一位玩家也不甘示弱，将那灵敏的小舌突然用力，卷起阿尔弗雷德的舌头，用力的搅动着。并在同时，用尖尖的虎牙轻轻地咬住阿尔弗雷德的双唇，感受着唇下的血管因为受到外来袭击而充血的颤抖之余，毫不让步地加快舌齿之间的攻势。没多久，一阵载满彼此的疯狂气息的水声，在这高墙铁壁之下的浴室里四处回荡，加热着这骚动人心的粉色氛围。

事到此步，游戏玩家们也不再满足于此。将在舌间斗争结束后气喘吁吁的亚瑟安顿在浴室墙壁前，阿尔弗雷德便借助浴室的地理优势，挤上几滴粘/稠的沐浴露稍作润/滑后，一把握住亚瑟半抬头的分身，借助于亚瑟颤抖挺身瞬间，对着那湿润的后庭，猛然送入第一根手指。

从未被探寻的秘境入突然容纳了一根手指，虽然早已做好心理准备了，但是亚瑟还是感到了撕裂般的疼痛。一瞬间，来不及掩盖隐藏的亚瑟本能地紧绷肌肉，夹紧阿尔弗雷德的手指，让彼此感受到一阵不和谐的疼痛。

＂亚瑟，冷静一点，没事的，我会慢慢来的。＂说着，阿尔弗雷德吻去亚瑟眼角因为疼痛而本能溢出的生/理泪水，并亲吻着他的唇，将他那带着哭腔的呻/吟声悉数咽下，将它转化为消逝在舌齿之间的苦涩甜蜜。在阿尔弗雷德的安抚下，亚瑟也冷静了下来，抵抗外来者的后庭，也终于松开阿尔弗雷德的手指。得到这身体的＂通行证＂后，阿尔弗雷德决定乘胜追击，一口气往那未经人事的小穴里推进两根手指。

突然被置入三根手指，一阵刺骨的疼痛，混杂着与之相反的醉心酥/麻感和快/感，沿着亚瑟的脊骨，爬上快要烧融的大脑。虽然很疼，但是不得不承认，阿尔弗雷德的每一次抚摸都让亚瑟心跳加速，身体发烫，让他，愈发地沉迷在这场疯狂游戏之中。

手指，在他的体内将那肠道扩充成不同的形状，从未有外物入侵的肠/道受到刺激，分泌出大量的肠/液，并与沐浴露所混合，一同由内往外地做好润滑工作，随着阿尔弗雷德手指的方位和动作的变化，那过多的肠/液沿着阿尔弗雷德的手流出体内，滴落在残留着彼此温度的浴室地板上，留下了一滩暧/昧的液体。

见情况乐观，快要忍到发疼的阿尔弗雷德再也按捺不住，很干脆地直接抽出手指。突然的空虚感让亚瑟有点空虚寂寞，但是好在，这并没有持续多久。下一秒，下/体突然传来了一阵剧痛感，它顺着亚瑟的脊髓，蔓延到亚瑟的大脑。猛然的刺激，让亚瑟控制不住了，不再顾及什么绅士形象了，张开嘴浪/叫起来。

撕心裂肺的疼痛，让他不住淌下泪水，沿着他那精致的面部线条滑下，留下一道让人心疼的泪痕。他那漂亮的祖母绿双眼蒙上一层水汽，宛如清晨时分被雾气包围的热带雨林，水汽蒸融，朦朦胧胧，美的虚无缥缈，让人怜爱。

阿尔弗雷德一边很是心疼地亲吻着亚瑟，为他舔去眼角的泪水，轻轻地摩挲着他的发鬓，在他耳边温柔低语＂放松点亚瑟＂；然而一边，却凶猛至极地掐住亚瑟的腰肢，对他发起一阵阵愈发猛烈的进攻，以这种简单粗暴的原始方式，向身下的男子，放肆地索求着更多的抚/摸，更多的满足。

疼痛，快/感，化作一阵阵生物电流，像是洪水一般，以相触点为原点，向四周疯狂猛烈撞击，给两位堕入欲/海的玩家带来矛盾但是让人上/瘾的享受；呻/吟，低吼，伴随着淫/靡的水声还有不可描述的碰撞声，在水龙头的水声混淆中愈发尖锐，愈发难以掩盖；紧扣腰间、防止亚瑟逃跑的双手，加大阿尔弗雷德的攻势，让侵占着更深的深渊；抓着后背、缓冲快/感的细指，更似快要溺/亡欲/海的亚瑟的挣扎和支撑点，让他，勉强保持细微的清醒。

在一次次的猛攻，一次次的撞击，一次次的收索的连环作用下，迷茫的玩家们也算是走到极限。终于，在阿尔弗雷德的一次用力挺身作用下，被顶撞着敏/感点的男子攥紧早已杂乱的制服，随着最后的满意呻/吟，将那压制许久的白/浊，溅落在高大狱警的黑衣之上，画下一道色/情至极的白色流星。感受到亚瑟的猛烈绞紧，表面淡定的阿尔弗雷德也只能缴械投降，在猛烈地抽/插若干次后，将那满载爱意和欲/望的微凉白/浊，洒落在炽热的肠/道中，让怀中的美人发出一声撩/人的满意醉响。

那个傍晚，无论是阿尔弗雷德还是亚瑟，都不记得这种疯狂游戏重复多少个回合，彼此爱/抚挑/弄多少次，满意地享受着温存时刻多长时间，他们只记得，他们珍惜和享受期间的每分每秒，并且认为，这场双人游戏，他们无悔参与。

欲/火，终有熄灭之时，而爱火，却依旧熊熊燃烧。事后，腰酸背疼的亚瑟无力地靠着墙壁，裹着阿尔弗雷德的外套，温柔地看着自己的爱人清理现场。似乎是感受亚瑟的视线后，挽着衣袖清洗现场的年轻狱警猛然转身，温柔地望着有点朦胧的绅士先生，露出一个阳光爽朗的笑容后，突然放下手中的水管，跨着大步凑近亚瑟。

＂干，干嘛，怎么突然过来。＂上帝，这家伙知道自己的湿/身有多么性/感帅气吗，突然将距离缩得那么短，这对心脏不太好欸。

听到亚瑟的询问后，正在凑近的阿尔弗雷德甩了甩沾着水滴的漂亮金发，露出比加利福利亚的骄阳还要阳光灿烂的笑容后，如同优雅的王子一般单膝跪下，伸手托起亚瑟的苍白玉手，张开因为热/吻而充血红润的双唇吮吸着纤细的手指，将爱抚的静电酥/麻传至脑内心尖。

突然，一阵细疼侵袭指尖，让亚瑟有点发疼地倒吸一口凉气。低头查看，亚瑟惊讶地发现，深金色秀发的少年正在啃咬自己的无名指指节。

＂等等，你这是干什么？＂面对眼前之景，亚瑟惊讶地追问着，猛然收手，禁不住追问道。

＂为你戴上婚戒。＂说着，阿尔弗雷德骄傲地托起亚瑟的手指，就着昏暗的灯光，像是展示杰作一般地送到亚瑟眼前。

橘黄的灯光，穿过指缝洒入眼帘。由于灯光昏暗，亚瑟有点看不清逆光而站的阿尔弗雷德的脸颊，但是，他却清晰地看见，烙在无名指上的红痕指环。

＂还有七年，＂阿尔弗雷德温柔地怀抱着亚瑟，轻轻地咬着那在昏暗灯光下依旧可以看到惹眼绯红的耳垂，摩挲着浅金色的秀发，在他耳边近似呓语地低吟道：＂监狱里不能给你戴上戒指，但是，这只是暂时，七年后你离开监狱之时，便是我正式求婚之时。＂

我和你，是兄弟，也是恋人。我本以为我们永远只能维持这易碎的平衡，徘徊在规则之线一侧，沉醉在只有一个人的恋爱游戏之中。但是，殊不知，恋爱，是一场由两人指定规则的双人游戏。

不过好在，我人生的另一位玩家，是最爱的你。

Welcome to the game, My love, It's the show time.

End.


End file.
